Life In A Poem
by Angel Lawliet
Summary: It is the life of people. Family. Friends. Lovers. But in the art of poetry. Yes yes different summery AGAIN! Sue me. Just read :
1. Chapter 1

**_A Missing Light & An Endless Night_**

_Why do you haunt me? Oh why, oh why?_

_Why do you haunt me on this endless night?_

_Who are you and what did you do?_

_Who are you and where is my light?_

_I haunt you because your heart is dark,_

_I haunt you on this endless night._

_I am the one who keeps you cold,_

_I am the one who has your light._

_Set my light free? Oh please Oh please?_

_Set my light free to keep me warm?_

_Do not let me die on this endless night,_

_Bring me my light before I am worn._

_I can't, I can't when will you see?_

_I can't I can't for that is not what I do._

_When will you figure it out my dear?_

_I can't. I can't. For I am you._

* * *

><p><strong><em>I quite literally just thought this. Tell me what you think!<em>**


	2. Chapter 2

ll

**This has nothing to do with Gaara more like his mother I suppose? Review :p**

* * *

><p>Sweet loveing wife<p>

Every lie was a hit...

To my heart, which you left in a pit.

I am tired of this,

It is me you will miss.

So with feet smacking the floor,

I ran out the door.

I ran through fog,

Tripped over that damn log.

I fell with a pound,

Got off the ground.

You came after me,

Demanding a fee.

You demanded the life,

Of your sweet loveing wife...


	3. Chapter 3

**Angel's note to Gaara-kun.**

* * *

><p><strong>The boy I did not see...<strong>

You looked up at the sky,

Then you looked me in the eyes.

I looked back at you,

I didn't have a clue.

I didn't see the hurt,

I wasn't on alert.

One day at school,

The kids were cruel.

I didn't think you minded,

It left me blinded.

I didn't protect you,

I didn't see the blue,

In your eyes of green,

So bright, so sheen.

Now lifeless, now dead,

I didn't see inside your head.

I couldn't see the hurt,

Not until the day you burst.

That day you broke,

That day you choked.

I couldn't save you,

For it was too late.

The damage had been done,

And was here to stay.

The next day I cried...

Because... It was the day you lied.

You said you were fine,

But you hung on one line.

That line, was me.

I will stay by your side.

I WILL NOT let you hide.

I will rid you of pain,

No matter how long I have to wait.

For it is I, who loves you...

And I hope, one day, you see it too.


	4. Chapter 4

**Gaara: I kind of just felt like doing this. Because... These poor things suffer every day i.i And I feel so bad beause no one has recgonized this... So, so sad! *cries* **

**Angel: Just so you guys know this is the point where Gaara has gone insane :D He is now writing me random bullshit to post! Yay!**

**Ready? Good.**

* * *

><p><strong>You poor, poor thing...<strong>

We stay on your feet,

Get caught in your heat.

We live with the smell,

The smell of hell.

We live with that fungus,

Which stays among us.

We live with the sweat,

Which leaves us so wet...

We, scared for life.

Maybe we should go on strife...

Maybe if you wore some socks...

But you don't care, you cocks!

We put up with hell!

Protecting you well!

You rip us apart!

You have no heart...

For to you, we are insignificant...

For you, we are just the canidant.

For which ones are better,

Why don't you just make us wetter?

For we are crying out your sweat.

Do you care? No. For your hearts will not let...

Do you care we are blue? Do you care if we sue? No. You don't. For you do not have a clue...

So we say **** you!

STOP STEPING IN POO!

PAY ATTENTION TO WHAT YOU DO!

FOR WE ARE TIRED OF BEING WORN!

SO NOW WE SHALL GO ON STRIFE!

TO PROTECT OUR LIFE!

FOR I AM A SHOE!

But... you don't care, do you?

* * *

><p><strong>Hopefully, Gaara will not be insane the next time I post :D<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

_**Just so everyone knows, I am changing the title to this poem story to "Life In A**_** Poem_"_**

**_Why?: I actually didn't expect this to turn into a full on story x3 but one thing led to another and so here we are. _**

**_Gaara: Who are you and what have you done! THIS IS NOW WAR! IT. HAS. BEGUN! *attacks Angel*_**

**_Angel: *sighs* As you all know, Gaara is still insane. Oh and if you guys notice, that shoe poem? Does that not seem familiar?_**

* * *

><p><strong>What I Now See, What you should.<strong>

Here is what I see,

And I believe many will agree.

I see the boy inside,

The one who tries to hide.

I see the one in your mind,

The one who keeps you blind,

From the truth, in which I will reveal,

Then maybe... Hopefully, you will heal.

I see your so-called father use it as a weapon,

Yes, not you, it. It in which teaches his allies a lesson.

This "it" Is all the villagers see, the thing that takes away their joy.

But.. I see the red-headed boy,

The monster inside, his father uses as a toy.

What no one sees is how YOU feel,

They see who **HE** made, not the one who is real.

I see the hurt in your eyes,

As you look at the moonlit skies.

I see what you desire most inside,

This desire... That seems to have died,

Along with the hope you once had,

I want to bring that hope back, even if its just a tad.

You desire what everyone wants,

This desire, only you it haunts.

You want the love,

Without it, your heart is of a mourning dove.

You want acceptance that others could give,

If only they could forgive...

But, I forgive, are I not all you need?

Do I have to cry? Plead? Bleed...?

What will it take to make you see?

That the one who WANTS to love you! It-...

Its me.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Another update! I hope this one is not too confusing... If it is tell me and I will explain.**

**Thank you for reviewing i.i I really appreciate it. They make me feel better! Its good to see you again koolcat :D**

**Gaara: *rubs head*... What happened?**

**Angel: You went insane.**

**Gaara: Oh.**

**Angel:... Are you not worried?**

**Gaara: No. Its nothing new.**

**Angel: O_O *facepalms myself* Oh yea. Sorry Gaara!**

**Gaara: Hn.**

**Angel: Okay Gaara enough talking and let them read!**

**Gaara:... *sand surrounds her***

**Angel: Don't even try it. *sand sinks back***

* * *

><p><strong>Why?<strong>

Why do you care?

Why are you so hard to scare?

Why do you try?

Why not say goodbye?

After all the blood I've shed,

Why have you not fled?

After all the things I did,

After all the things I hid,

After all the things I said,

After all the rumors that have spred...

Why not believe them?

Why is it them, you choose to condemn?

Why?

**Because**

I know they lie.

Because I took my time,

Before I judged your "crime".

Because I don't judge on rumors,

And I will not any sooner.

Because they condemn you,

Because of what they thought they knew.

I said this once, I will again.

And I know it may not amend...

but hopefully, one day, you will be reborn anew.

I. Love. YOU.

Gaara:... Why?


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Another update! I hope this one is not too confusing... If it is tell me and I will explain.**

**Thank you for reviewing i.i I really appreciate it. They make me feel better! Its good to see you again koolcat :D**

**Gaara: *rubs head*... What happened?**

**Angel: You went insane.**

**Gaara: Oh.**

**Angel:... Are you not worried?**

**Gaara: No. Its nothing new.**

**Angel: O_O *facepalms myself* Oh yea. Sorry Gaara!**

**Gaara: Hn.**

**Angel: Okay Gaara enough talking and let them read!**

**Gaara:... *sand surrounds her***

**Angel: Don't even try it. *sand sinks back***

* * *

><p><strong>Why?<strong>

Why do you care?

Why are you so hard to scare?

Why do you try?

Why not say goodbye?

After all the blood I've shed,

Why have you not fled?

After all the things I did,

After all the things I hid,

After all the things I said,

After all the rumors that have spred...

Why not believe them?

Why is it them, you choose to condemn?

Why?

**Because**

I know they lie.

Because I took my time,

Before I judged your "crime".

Because I don't judge on rumors,

And I will not any sooner.

Because they condemn you,

Because of what they thought they knew.

I said this once, I will again.

And I know it may not amend...

but hopefully, one day, you will be reborn anew.

I. Love. YOU.

Gaara:... Why?


	8. Chapter 8

**Finished another. I know this doesn't make any sense, as to connections to the other chapter but this is baisecally when Angel is proving her absolute love to Gaara, knowing he wouldn't believe just words considering his past with his uncle. Action rules bitches *heart***

**I decided I'll do as many poems as possible for as many characters as possible so I'll have to change who the story is about x3**

**Still need a pairing for Naru-kun and whether or not to make him gay and whether I am spelling whether right and using it in the corret context *sweat drop***

**Gaara: *Om nom nom nom* Cookies... *om nom nom***

* * *

><p><strong>Love.<strong>

She came the next day,

Villagers were coming my way,

I gave them glances,

Which stopped their advances.

Except for one...

They thought she was done.

She never gave up,

She never had backup...

We've done this before,

Yet the villagers still stare with horror.

I was going to run,

But then... She had begun.

First was the look in her eyes,

Like the floating of embers, into the skies,

Like fires out of control,

Burning right through my soul.

Second was the way she moved,

As if there was something she had to prove.

I soon found what that something was,

All the villigers around us, abuzz.

She takes my hand,

Leads me to the room that stores instruments for some band,

She grabs my hair, and pulls me down, pale met red...

And my eyes bled.

We pull apart,

She stares with start.

My eyes turn gold,

But she still kept her hold.

Gaara: "You don't want to be near!"

Angel: "I do, so I WILL stay here!"

Gaara: "Your going to get hurt!"

Angel: "Not if you are alert..."

I took her words in,

I controled the demon within,

How could she love such a sin?

Green met red,

And once again my eyes bled...

She wiped away my tears,

Then she let me know "I'm all ears."

Shes the first to hear,

The first to see my fear...

Yet, shes the first to show me love.

This love... I will cherish, so I can show them, them, who are above.


	9. Chapter 9

**Not an Angel Gaara one. I know it's crappy but I am dealing with a lot of shit... Love you all. I'll update as soon as possible. Guess who it is in reviews.**

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>The one<span>**  
><em>

_Your the one who makes my heart flutter_

_The one who makes my brain melt like butter_

_Your my sun of my every day_

_The one who keeps me from the shade_

_The one who gets me through the day_

_The one who keeps my stress at bay_

_You make me smile_

_You make my heart go wild_

_You've melted my barriers to the core_

_Something no one has ever done before_

_My heart wants you,_

_but that's something you already knew._

_I want to try,_

_But if not you I will know why._

_And I know your heart is pained_

_But maybe I can be what you have gained..._


	10. Wounded heart

**Finished this. Hope you guys like it.**

* * *

><p>He made my heart, pound pound pound<p>

And now it plummets to the ground, the ground.

Every time I think of him,

I think of what could of been

I think of how I won't say good bye,

How I try so hard not to cry

I try to be okay

But nothing goes my way

To think I could be his,

And now my heart is on the frizz,

I must have been drinking,

What was I thinking?

How could I think he could be

Someone interestd in me.

And now my heart is wounded

Because I was so stupid.

No it's shattered,

It's never been this tattered

You broke it in two

I never thought it would be you

To break me so bad

And yes I am glad

You have your girl

But I was ready to let my feelings unfurl...

I thought we could be

But that thought came with a fee

That fee was a piece of my heart

Which now pours blood carried by the cart.


End file.
